


Life Unexpected Part 1

by Skyefan



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Other, Quartermaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyefan/pseuds/Skyefan
Summary: This is about Character from General Hospital,The Quartermaine And Alcazar





	Life Unexpected Part 1

“Life Unexpected Ch 1”  
“Edward Quartermaine”  
At The Quartermaine mansion-Monica and Ned and AJ and Tracy just had Edward body take to the hospital they found him dead..”I can’t believe Daddy gone”Tracy said “Edward is with Lila now “Ned said “And Alan”Monica said “Yes”AJ said as Michael came into the room..”What’s going on “Michael ask AJ went by Michael..”I have some new son,You’re Great Grandfather is dead”AJ said “No,I’m sorry “Michael said “We have a lot to do,I sure call the funeral home “Tracy said “I’ll write the obituary “Monica said “I want the memorial here,No Corinthos “Tracy said “Tracy,They will not be here,I came here with some great news,I’m going to chance my last name to what it sure of been along,Quartermaine “Michael said “Son,I couldn’t be more happier “AJ said “Me too,This is you're family and Edward would be so happy “Monica said “Yes Daddy would “Tracy said “Do you have a lawyer “Ned ask “I’m going to ask Alexis “Michael said “Good”Ned said everyone left expect Michael and AJ..”Son,I want to fixed us too”AJ said “By doing this I have forgotten you,I wish I was raised here “Michael said “I wish you were raised here to,It’s not a perfect family but we love each other”AJ said “Yes you almost don’t kill anyone or have guns hitting at you “Michael said “I’m sorry about Morgan “AJ said “That’s Sonny faulted I’m glad my mother left him”Michael said “Yes,Did you tell Carly this “AJ ask “I’m going too”Michael said “Go,I need to call Skye and tell her about Grandfather “AJ said “You keep in touch with Skye”Michael ask “Yes,Skye was the first person beside Mother that know I was alive ,I wish I could of told you “AJ said “I understand why”Michael said and left..

At General Hospital-Monica was in the hallway when Bobbie came by.”Monica,I’m sorry about Edward “Bobbie said “Thanks we are going to have a small funeral just for family “Monica said “I understand “Bobbie said “Days like this I wish Alan was here “Monica said “Me too”Bobbie said 

Copyright by Skye’s the limit


End file.
